Shinran Wo Sagashite
by MiyukiRain angel
Summary: Why am I singing? Why am I waiting? Why do I still keep our promises when I knew you were dead? Why? Why? It's all because I loved you, Shinichi-kun -Ran


Shinran Wo Sagashite  
  
Why am I singing? Why am I waiting? Why do I still keep our promises when I knew you were dead? Why? Why? It's all because I loved you, Shinichi-kun -Ran  
  
"Are you Ms Ran Mouri?" A man wearing white clothes, had just walked out from the operation room, he looked at the girl sitting in front of him. He's eyes will filled with pity  
  
The young girl nodded, gently. She seems to be young, very young, about the age of 15 or bigger. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with sadness, but it contains a little hope also. But her last hope was destroyed by the men's words  
  
"I am afraid you had the viruses- APTX, throat viruses that cannot be cured. I am really sorry." The doctor looked pitifully at the young girl, feeling sorry for her. "You shouldn't talk anymore, or go to school. You should stay home for the rest of the time"  
  
The girl nodded again, she didn't say a word like the doctor told her to. Then, she stands up and walked slowly out of the hospital.  
  
Am I unable to speak for the rest of my life? She thought. If I can't talk, can't sing, then what can I do for the promises I made with Shinichi-kun?  
  
Suddenly, the rained, but she couldn't felt it. It was because the rain water and her tears are mixed together. She cried sadly as she walked back home, at this moment, she felt empty. All her emotions and feelings are gone, the only thing left are her sadness, her unfulfilled dream and the promise she made with Shinichi-kun. Her last hope on earth vanished straight away.  
  
When she opened the door, there was a sudden mist all over her house; two people appeared to be surrounded by the mist. She shake her head, she thought that this whole thing is just a dream, but she can see very clearly that there are two person appearing out of no where in her house. A boy and a girl. One of them appeared to be the person she hoped to meet for a long time. However, they will both wearing very weird clothes, looking as if they've just come out from a party. They all have a pair of bunny alike ears on their hat, they were both dressing as ancient historical people, the guy was wearing a cloak that covers all over his body which looks like ancient magician or wizard, the girl was dressing up like a house maid. The boy, he looked exactly like the person Ran loved those pair of blue diamond eyes, pure white skin, the warm smile, those gentle big hands..  
  
Is that really him? She wondered.  
  
The girl have long black hair just like her, but it was tied up into ponytails, her eyes are emerald green which looks beautiful, but somehow she give her a sense of coldness. The guy was smiling gently at Ran, but the girl who seems to be the same age as Ran seemed to be angry and impatient.  
  
"Shinichi-kun!" She couldn't help herself to be quiet and not speak a single word. She run forward to the boy and hold his hand tightly. "Is it really you? Shinichi-kun?"  
  
"Why are you holding on Katio's hand! Let go of him!" the girl standing beside him stare at her with a pair of envy eyes.  
  
She seemed to like Shinichi-kun. She thought.  
  
"Kazuhua, its ok, don't be so hard on this poor girl." Shinichi-kun was using his warm simile, talking to her. She looked at Shinichi-kun, it seems like her hope were recovered at this moment. But her hope was meant to be destroyed.  
  
"Miss, I am sorry, but my name is not Shinichi." Shinichi-kun replied her, no, the boy give her the answer, an answer that could instantly smash her heart into pieces.  
  
"I am sorry, is just that you look so alike me friend." She doesn't know why, but her tears were bursting out her eyes, she thought she could be strong through so many sad events she faced, but she couldn't. She cried as she let go of the boy's hand. "I am really sorry."  
  
"Miss, please don't cry." The girl seem to have no longer any hate against her, she was suddenly comforting her, just like her friend. "It's ok."  
  
"Sorry, but, who are you two?" She asked with a sob. "And why are you here in my house?"  
  
"Oh, hi, my name is Katio and she is Kauhua." The guy started introducing, and then suddenly he had the same pity as the doctor, showing in his eyes.  
  
"We are the God of death!"  
  
To be continued 


End file.
